THE REASON
by INVIERNO
Summary: NARRACIONES DE KAI X REI EN REMINISCENCIA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI QUERIDA IMOUTO BLACK WOLF-KOT ”


冬 **THE REASON **冬

...

Bien con esto sigo las **"Narraciones de Kai x Rei en reminiscencia del cumpleaños de mi querida imouto **

**BLACK WOLF-KOT Ó TELENINEANGELICAL"** (el primero seudonimo de fanfiction y el segundo de amor yaoi n.nUu)

Es el primer song-fic que escribo, en realidad no lo escribí con base exacta en la letra de la canción, sino que escribí lo que se me fue ocurriendo cuando escuche por primera vez la música, ya después baje la letra de la canción y pues me gusto, mas que nada es compartir lo que escuchaba con ustedes cuando escribí este fic

Espero y les guste

Por cierto la traducción no es mía, (yo no se ni decir 'hola' en ingles .) así que si tiene algún error ustedes disculpen. Y no duden en decirme para así golpear a cierto fulanito que me la tradujo…en serio no duden (Ya veras NICHT, tu pellejo pende de ellos)

Por cierto aprovecho para mandarle un saludo y un besote a mi linda sobrina ilove-chan, ¡¡Es un amor!!

...

Y ahora si al fic

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_(No soy una perfecta persona)_

_**As many things I wish I didn't do**_

_(Como tantas cosas que deseo y que no hice)_

_**But I continue learning**_

_(Pero continuo __aprendiendo__)_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_(Y parece que tengo que decir antes de irme__**)**_

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**...**

Siempre muy en mi interior he deseado que el calor de alguien me embargue, que la calida sonrisa de una persona haga que mis noches se conviertan en días. Siempre he deseado sentirme amado…

Pero nunca he podido, quizás por orgullo propio no me he dejado querer, tal vez por costumbre, tal vez sea la inmensa muralla de hielo que he puesto a mi alrededor, imposible de zanjear para cualquiera…

Por lo menos hasta que tu llegaste

Tu bella sonrisa me cautivo por entero y la fría barrera se destruyo como si de simple vidrio se tratara. Se que no soy la mejor persona en este mundo, es mas soy todo lo contrario, soy la peor escoria que a tenido la desgracia de recorrer este mundo donde tu respiras por fortuna ahora mismo. Soy lo peor…

Pero continuo aprendiendo sabes? Antes de que tu llegaras a mi vida jamás contemple el hecho de que yo también era un humano, de que podía tener sentimientos, pero fue la tarde en que vi tu hermoso rostro y tu bello cuerpo, con esa piel acanelada tuya, que todo en mi frío mundo cambio

Ahora que te veo recostado junto a mi se que soy lo mas ruin que a existido y existirá por el resto de los días… lo lamento…

Pero quiero decirte aun algo que ronda mi cabeza

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ****´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**That I just want you to know**

_(Que solo quiero que sepas)_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_(Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas)_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_(Y parece que tengo algo que decir antes de irme)_

**That I just want you to know**

_(Sólo quiero que lo sepas )_

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**...**

Me gustaría que supieras por que lo hice, por que caí en esto tan bajo, por que tuve la osadía de tocar tu piel sin tu permiso, besar tus hermosos labios sin tu consentimiento

…si pudiese regresar el tiempo lo haría, y jamás te aria aquellas cosas tan crueles…

No se porque aun me toleras, por que no huyes lejos de mi, por que simplemente no escapas y te olvidas que alguna vez existí. Pero e de serte sincero, me duele el corazón tan solo repensar en aquellas cosas. Pensar que no estuvieras al lado mío me parte no solo el corazón sino el alma

…por que te amo…

Si, yo el gran kai Hiwatary a declarado que ama a alguien

Te dicho que sigo aprendiendo lo que en estos años de no humanidad rechace comprender.

Pero por ello tengo que irme lejos de aquí, no puedo continuar con esto, no así, no ahora y me temo que no contigo. Me imagino que por fin he comprendido que cuando se ama no se hiere a las personas, lo se y lo siento. Siento aquellos desplantes de altanería y frialdad de los que fuiste objeto…

…lo siento tanto…

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

_(Lo siento si te lastimé)_

**It's something I must live with everyday**

_(Es algo con lo que convivo a diario)_

**And all the pain I put you through**

_(Y toda la pena que puse a través de ti)_

**I wish that I could take it all away**

_(Deseo poder tomar todo de lejos)_

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

_(Y ser el único quién coja todas tus lagrimas)_

**That's why I need you to hear**

_(Esto es porqué te necesito oír)_

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

**...**

En verdad siento si te lastime con mi actitud fría y hostil. Esto es un sentimiento con lo que jamás me enseñaron a tratar, ni mi abuelo, ni en la abadía. Es algo que veía tan poco natural, que cuando tus ojos me cambiaron mi mundo no supe como actuar ni como contestar.

Aun siento tus ojos tristes mirarme, cuando con mi fría mirada te pedía que te retiraras, pero comprende que tu presencia me alteraba de tal forma que solo quería arrojarme sobre de ti y comerte a besos!! No era algo muy común en mi y me enloquecía no saber por que me pasaba eso por la cabeza

Como quisiera tomar todo eso y borrarlo de tu mente y de tu corazón. Me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre a tu lado, viendo como duermes casi perdido en la inconciencia mientras te susurro todo esto al oído, ser quien coja para siempre tus lagrimas…

…¿lloras? Seguro es por mi razón…

Muy en el fondo me alegro, es como poder escucharte, como si pudiera oír que mencionas mi nombre como antaño, ¡¿por que tubo que cambiar todo esto?! Por que no pudimos siempre ser solo los compañeros de equipo, los amigos fieles por toda la eternidad, si lo se por mi culpa

…lo siento tanto…

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_(Encontré una razón para mi)_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_(Para cambiar quién era)_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_(Una razón para empezar todo de nuevo)_

_**And the reason is you**_

_(Y esa razón eres tu)_

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**...**

Pero quiero que sepas que cambiare, se que es un poco tarde para ti y para mi, pero cambiare… Comenzare desde cero, lejos de aquí, será mi segunda oportunidad, y la tuya…

No mas gritos y desplantes para ti, no mas días llenos de felicidad para mi al contemplarte. Pero es mi cruz que deberé de cargar por atreverme a tal osadía contigo

Definitivamente he encontrado una razón para hacerlo, para tratar de cambiar quien soy, una razón para comenzar todo de nuevo

Esa inmensa razón eres tu, mi amor

Tú y tu felicidad que debe estar tan lejos de mí

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_(No soy una perfecta persona)_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_(Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas)_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_(Y parece que tengo algo que decir antes de irme)_

**That I just want you to know**

_(Sólo quiero que lo sepas )_

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**...**

No soy perfecto y hoy te lo demostré, atrayéndote asía mi y besándote sin importarme tus deseos, pero ya no mas. Solo espero no me odies por el resto de tu vida

Me voy pero espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por todas estas cosas que te hice

Pero antes de irme solo quiero que sepas una palabra que me carcome desde dentro y pugna por liberarse y llegar hasta tus oídos

Te amo Rei Kon

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**I've found a reason to show**

_(Encontré una razón para mostrarte)_

**A side of me you didn't know**

_(Un lado de mi que tu no conoces)_

**A reason for all that I do**

_(Una razón para hacer todo esto)_

**And the reason is you**

_(Y esa razón eres tu.)_

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**...**

Tus lágrimas siguen cayendo, ¿Es acaso que en tus sueños también te atormento? ¿Yo soy la causa de que tus hermosas lágrimas salgan a flote?

Pero no te preocupes cariño, ya no mas. Hoy mismo me marchare. Mis cosas están listas, solo aguardan mi llegada y jamás me volverás a ver. Si tan solo hubiera una palabra con la cual pudiera disculparme y que tu verdaderamente me perdonaras.

Te vez tan hermoso, no quisiera separarme de ti, no aun.

Pero llego el tiempo de decir adiós.

Aunque tarde ya descubrí una razón para mostrarme tal y como soy, una manera con la cual mostrarte un lado que ni yo mismo me conocía. Y tu eres esa razón.

Pero tengo que marcharme, es tarde.

Como si tratara de minimizar el daño causado a tu bello cuerpo trato de deslizarme lo mas suavemente de la cama muida que fue testigo de la atrocidad cometida. Pero algo me sostiene con tal dulzura que siento mi corazón agitarse con vehemencia dentro de mi pecho

Mi rostro voltea asía atrás. Y hay estas tu tendido de lado sujetándome con fuerza por la muñeca…¡¡ ¿Acaso has oído todo lo que dije?! Esto no puede estar pasando, tú deberías seguir dormido, no deberías de ver al monstruo que se atrevió a mancillarte.

Tus delicadas manos no deberían estar sosteniéndome, anclando mi corazón a ti.

Tus bellos y delgados brazos no deberían estar rodeándome. Ni tu boca debería estar besándome.

¿Cuando mi utopía se volvió verdadera?

¿Cuando fue que perdí el sentido para despertar en el paraíso que significa tenerte junto a mí?

Pero aquí estas, junto a mi, besándome.

De tus labios delicadas palabras de amor se escapan y terminan en mis oídos.

Tus lágrimas aun escapan por el par de soles que tienes por ojos… pero tu actuar me dicen que son de felicidad

Tus manos y tú cuerpo me dice que por fin he encontrado mi segunda oportunidad

—Te amo Rei— digo en un susurro mientras limpio tus lágrimas con mis labios

— Y yo a ti Kai —

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**...**

_**Oh dios, no se ni que estaba pensando cuando hice esto...bueno si lo se, estaba en especie de transe inspiratorio.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a NICHT por haberme mandado la cancion entre otras cositas, muchísimas gracias, eres un amor. No se que haría sin ti (¡¡Si, ya lo escribí!! Y yo que tu lo guardaba, no pienso volver a repetírtelo ¬¬)**_

_**Y olvidando ese ultimo agradecimiento,…**_

_**Les decía que no se que me paso pero de repente la inspiración volvió a mi y en 10 minutos termine de escribir y acomodar todo esto …sin duda alguna la lluvia hace milagros en mi.**_

_**No se que opinen acerca de este song-fic, honesto, como gusten llamarlo, yo ya ni se.**_

_**Así que me gustaría que me dejaran un review**_

_**Por cierto reitero que esto es regalo para mi apreciadísima imouto**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, ya nos estaremos leyendo mas tarde, en otra ocurrencia mía. Yo los dejo que tengo que ir a dormir.¡¡Ya son las 4:20 am !!**_

_**Nos vemos, y ya saben: besos para todos, mi gente preciosa.**_


End file.
